Another Meaningless Battle
by itzhayaku
Summary: Another meaningless argument leads to one winner and one loser. He always loses of course, how could he ever refuse his princess a win?


_**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed does not belong to me. Only this boring plot :)**_

It's my first fanfiction let alone story, so sorry if it's really, really, boring. I wrote this since I was over the top bored and it was 3:02 AM at the time. I guess that would have explained my boredom. To make thing's clear, no I don't know what this is about :) It's just a short story that popped into my mind after my friend and me got into a useless argument. So...yeah. Hehe Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Summary**

_Another meaningless argument leads to another loss for one of the two. Of course it's expected isn't it? She always wins.

* * *

_

**Sorry?**

"I Lovee youuu!"

"No you don't. You're just saying that because you broke all my GUNDAM models." Athrun grunted as he turned away from the blonde, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No. I really love you, and I'm reallyyyyy sorry." Cagalli let out a sigh as she stared at her favorite stubborn blue head.  
It was a honest accident. She had climbed through his window, knowing that he was out with Kira on some kind of stupid school business. The room was dark when she entered it, and she accidently knocked over his stupid little GUNDAM models that were conviently placed on the desk right beside the window. Can you blame her?

Of course after hearing the little models fall to the floor and get crushed beneath her shoes, she had knocked down the rest of his GUNDAMS that were on the bookshelf in her fit of annoyance. Was she she the one to blame? Nah, couldn't be. Even if she did crush a few more and throw them into the wall after a rather large GUNDAM model,(about half her size) had met with her knee, nearly crippling her. Apparently it acted as some sort of security guard for Athrun's room, and had been beeping "Intruder! Intruder!" She had to shut it up right?

Turning her gaze away from her angry boyfriend, she took a glance over in the corner where a crushed GUNDAM model now lay, it's lights flashing on and off while letting out a weak "Help me" speech. Hah. She showed that stupid toy who was boss.

"Honestly now. Saying I love you over and over again won't make things better Cagalli." Athrun let out a huff before turning around, ignoring Cagalli's sad attempt at a "Puppy Dog Eyes" expression, and walked over to the corner where his once proud GUNDAM security lay.

"Did you have to destroy him?" He let out a sigh and tried to salvage what was left of his favorite model. It was his favorite GUNDAM from all the others and yet she had to destroy it in a fit of anger. It was times like these in which he wondered what was more precious to him, his hot headed girlfriend or his GUNDAM models. He sure sounded pathetic didn't he?

"It attacked me Athrun! You couldn't have expected me to simply let it cripple me!" The amber eyed blonde exclaimed dramatically, throwing her arms up into the air. Was he really placing his stupid little toys over her, his girlfriend?!

"I know Cagalli, but you didn't have to throw it into the corner and jump on it like a wild animal." From what he could tell, that was exactly what she had done, thrown it across the room and pounce on it as if it were her prey. Amazing how she could act like such an animal at times. Well, maybe not...Her temper did seem to lead these ideas on.

"Well sorry for wanting to do something romantic for you." Cagalli scoffed and sat down on his nearby bed, crossing her arms across her chest. He was out with more business, so what else was she to do? Lacus had gone on a trip to PLANTS with her father, Miriallia had gone for some newspaper job interview, Kira was with Athrun, and what are the chances of her hanging out with Dearke that playboy and Yzak that ticking time bomb? Why should she, who wanted to merely plan a surprising romantic evening with her boyfriend, be accused of destroying the stupid toys that she obviously **had** throw around and crushed in her moment of frustration?! Oh wait, she just admitted it in her own head didn't she?

"I wouldn't call making my room a battle field romantic." The emerald eyed boy muttered under his breath, a very annoyed expression written on his handsome features. Why did his precious models have to suffer for his girlfriend's pain? Because they attacked her. Oh right.

"Why did you come through the window anyways? You knew that I was out with Kira." Athrun turned back around to face his girlfriend, a flustered expression was shown on her face.

"That depends Athrun. Would you have wanted your father to find out what exactly we do on our study dates?" She felt her cheeks heat up. "Besides, it's suspicious to come to your house while you're not home." Athrun mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

Dammit. She was right. He was losing this meaningless battle.

"Even so, the destruction of my GUNDAMS shouldn't have been involved." Hah, the trump card. Maybe he did have a chance still.

"This again?" Cagalli grumbled loudly, growing annoyed by each passing second that passed by with this meaningless argument. She should have followed her instinct and ran out of the house after breaking everything, but noooo. She had to be little miss goody goody and stay there until Athrun had come back and nearly blew his head off yelling at her. That was the last time she would ever listen to another of Lacus' _"good things happen to good people"_ speech. What a load full. It only left her in this useless argument.

"I told you I Lovvvveeee youuuuuu, and I'm really, REALLY sorry!" She repeated once more. Maybe the more she said it, the faster it would be until he forgave her, then maybe she could leave already.

"And I told YOU already Cagalli, that doesn't work on me anymore."

"Fine!" Cagalli threw her arms up into the air dramatically and stood up. "If you really think your stupid toys are more important than me than you can just keep those!" Giving Athrun one last glare, she headed toward the door and nearly slammed it open.

"Wait, Cagalli." Once his voice reached her ears, she smiled knowingly. Ahh, this trick always worked on him.

"Yes?" Turning back around, the blonde hid her knowing smile behind a feigned angry expression.

Athrun stood up, letting out a sigh before brushing his pants off and standing up, placing his eyes onto the girl who stood across from him, holding onto the door. Her facial expression was one of anger, but he knew better. Her eyes were practically smiling with joy.

"I hope you know that these models were quite expensive. I expect the pay, after annihilating them to be around say; $200?" He smirked as a confused expression surfaced over Cagalli's face before turning red in either embarrassment or anger. Oh yeah, he was going to get an ear full.

But, it never came.

"Alright then. I'll be back tomorrow to pay you." His emerald eyes scanned over her expression. She was calm, relaxed. DEFINATELY not what he expected her to be.

"Cagalli, I was kidding..."

"Well I wasn't." Ouch much?

"I'm sorry. I reallllyyyyy love you too Cagalli. So much that I don't care about my GUNDAMS."

"Really?" Hah. He lost and she knew it. Checkmate.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Athrun smiled and walked over before giving his favorite blonde a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  
Wait. What just happened? He lost again didn't he? Oh yet another sad loss for him to add into the pages of his and Cagalli's many useless battes. So far the score was, 1 to 10, and his only win was only because Lacus had backed him up. He sure did get an earful after that too. He just can't win can he?

Oh well, all that mattered was that his little princess wasn't angry at him, and he was still in one piece. Isn't that always the most important thing anyways?

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?

"If you ever buy another one of those GUNDAMS again, and they attack me, I'll break more than just those toys. I'll break the owner of them too. Understand?"

"Y-yes Cagalli."

Whipped.

Game, Set, and Match.

* * *

_No Comment. :)_


End file.
